Limbo
by majorGIT
Summary: Just a quick look into what happens when Snape dies during Deathly Hallows. he makes some much needed reconciliations with some old rivals. one shot.


**This is just something that came to me while reading through an interview with JKR. Nothing spectacular. And obviously, I do not own Harry Potter.**

The whirlwind of light and death washed over him quickly and engulfed him. He felt, for a moment, as if he were spinning; that same sickening sensation one got from apparating. It was a few moments before he realized he was perfectly stationary. In fact, the solid white floor beneath him felt so incredibly sturdy that he wondered vaguely how the spinning sensation had come over him. Or did it? Perhaps it was all in his head.

Severus Snape opened his eyes in a flash. When he did, several things came to his attention. First, he was laying in the middle of a great marble hall, one that looked curiously like the Great Hall, except that the four House tables were missing and the walls and floor were made of a kind of shining, white stone. The staff table, however, was in it's correct spot at the far end of the room. It was here that Severus noticed the second odd thing. There were several people there, all (though it was hard to tell because of the blinding white light shining through the windows behind them) were smiling at him warmly, like old relatives greeting you after many years parted. Each shining face before him looked welcoming, as if they had been expecting him.

In what seemed like a completely involuntary movement, Severus walked toward them slowly. He found that he very much wanted to approach this table of strangers. His feet led him carefully closer, until finally he was able to make out their faces.

They weren't strangers at all. Sitting all along the staff table were Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily. Upon surveying them, Severus realized he wasn't at all surprised to see they were there. It was almost as if he had been expecting them as well. He was, however, surprised to discover that the burning, loathing feeling that arose in his gut every time he came in contact with James or Sirius had lifted. It had somehow been washed away, absentmindedly thrown to the side. After thinking about it for a moment though, he decided that he had been expecting that as well. Severus looked up at Sirius. He looked much younger than the last time he had seen him; his dashing smile spread kindly on his lips. All creases beneath his eyes gone, all traces of gauntness gone, any sign of Azkaban, gone. James looked very much as he had before he had died, he had been so young. Lily did as well, for Severus recognized, her beauty was more striking than ever. She smiled warmly at him, just like the others. Fleetingly, Severus realized that the longing in his heart at the sight of her had disappeared as quickly and subtly as his loathing of James and Sirius had. Vaguely, he recognized that he had been expecting that too.

Last to meet his gaze was Dumbledore, who looked happiest of all to see him there. Dumbledore's hands were clasped together beneath his chin, and he was peering at

Severus over his spectacles with and a wide grin on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes.

" Well done, Severus," said Dumbledore, looking down at him proudly. The others, on either side of him, smiled even more broadly.

Severus gazed at him curiously for a moment before saying, " Does this mean-?"

Dumbledore nodded, the smile still playing on his lips. He looked as if he could burst into laughter at any moment.

" So the boy has succeeded?" he asked more anxiously. Dumbledore's continued smile gave him his answer. Severus peered around at the others, whose eyes were all on him. Then, most faintly, barely noticeably, a smile fell onto his lips as well. It seemed like hours that they all stood there smiling at each other, but then again, it only felt like seconds. Finally, Sirius leaned toward him, his grey eyes glinting as they peered into Severus's black ones.

" I reckon I owe you a thank you for taking such good care of my godson," he said with a polite nod in his direction. " And I owe you an apology as well." They both stared at each other. Though the hatred was absent, memories were not. " You're a good man, Severus. I'm sorry I was too blinded to see that."

With these words, Sirius sat back in his seat, a now sheepish grin on his features. Now James leaned in towards him. Hazel eyes meeting black ones, he said earnestly, " That goes for me too. Harry was truly lucky to have you around Severus, and I know you didn't have to help, but you did, and so," he held out his hand to Severus, who took it without hesitation and shook it firmly. " Thank you. So much."

As James slid back into his chair, Severus turned to Lily. She smiled down at him with sad eyes. " Severus," she said slowly. " I always knew you had it in you to be something great. I'm so proud of you." she leaned forward across the table and kissed him lightly on his cheek. " And Severus," said Lily, as she pulled back. " I'll always love you. You were truly the best friend I ever had."

Severus nodded, " You were always something special Lily."

Then he turned to James, who was wearing the same sad smile as Lily. " James," he began. He was quite sure that it was the first time he had ever spoken to him using his first name. " I don't believe I ever thanked you properly for saving my life all those years ago."

" No need," said James simply. " You saved my son."

This time, Severus really did smile. He turned now to Sirius, who had relaxed back into his chair casually. " You know, Sirius," he sad genially. " You're a good man too."

Sirius beamed. " That means a lot, coming from you."

Dumbledore, who had been watching these reconciliations with euphoria in his features, now leaned forward himself.

" Severus," he said kindly. " Are you ready?"

Severus looked back up the headmaster (for he would always be the headmaster to him). Somehow, he knew exactly what Dumbledore meant when he said it. With a slow nod, the four at the staff table rose and stepped toward Severus. Then, and only then, once their hearts were completely open to each other, they smiled once more and headed out of the Great Hall, stepping into the shining white light beyond it.

**So there you have it. I'd like to think that Snape made up with them when he died. I don't think he could have passed on without it happening. Hence this being Snape's limbo. I know in Deathly Hallows Harry's limbo was King's Cross Station, but I picture Snape's beng tied in more wth Hogwarts for some reason, so I picked the Great Hall, cuz that's where the sorting takes place, which is basically what decides where everyone will end up in life. I thought it was fitting for death as well. Anyway, enough of that! I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


End file.
